


媽媽?

by RosVailintin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: 大衛覺得女裝出席酒會就是個錯誤的決定.





	媽媽?

**Author's Note:**

> 別看這個看起來很溫情的題目. 就是想搞一搞大衛的女兒們! 都不是真的, 不是真的!  
> 有女裝, 擠奶, 内射, 射在褲子裏面, 半公開場合.

‘皮埃爾...?’

被叫到的男孩在他耳邊帶著濃重的鼻音應了一聲, 聲音很低, 貼著皮膚振動. 男孩的手從左胯往前摸, 伸進大腿根的時候被抓住了手腕.

‘別鬧了皮埃爾...’ 他幾乎在用氣聲說, 音調軟軟的發顫. 他手心裏全是汗, 比平時熱了不少, 用力得指骨都凸出來, 卻輕而易舉就能掙脫.

周圍很吵, 人們忙著喝酒談笑, 還沒顧得上他們. 但很快了吧... 這是離舞臺很近的一桌, 背後就是雷芒湖, 誰都想擁有這個視角. 他不覺得換了一套風格完全不同的衣服和妝容之後還很容易被認出來, 而且燈光變幻不定, 但他還是低著頭向右側過臉去, 下巴幾乎貼著鎖骨. 皮埃爾一隻手還留在他大腿上, 另一隻滑過肩膀撫摸他的臉頰. 男孩能完全把他包裹在懷裏, 柔軟的胸脯和肚子貼著他的後背. 下頜被强迫抬起來, 他看不清男孩眼睛的顔色, 薄薄的嘴唇汎起紅暈. 大腿根被男孩的拇指蹭了兩下, 觸感和熱度透過厚重的裙擺和粗糙的絲襪反而更加清晰, 又或者是被刺青過的皮膚本來就敏感得過分. 他是真的把手心掐疼了才沒有喘出聲音; 他不敢咬嘴唇, 會把口紅蹭掉. 男孩整個手掌都覆蓋在他大腿上, 食指沿著腹股溝慢慢地上下滑動, 灼熱的呼吸噴在耳垂上, 好像説了什麽, 但他完全聽不進去.

他小心地擡起眼睛環視周圍, 很多人的臉朝這邊, 他確定和其中一個對視了, 他立刻收回目光, 幾乎是乞求的語氣說: ‘停下, 皮埃爾, 停下...’

皮埃爾確實停下了. 男孩的手從他胸前爬到肩上, 把金色的髮梢撥到背後, 讓他轉過來面對自己, 看著他的眼睛. 他抬起頭的時候感覺淚水在眼眶裏發涼. '你不喜歡嗎?' 皮埃爾低聲問道.

他非常清楚男孩的失落是裝出來的, 哪怕他裝得再像. 但他還是沒法... 他受不了這個, 他受不了男孩沉下去的聲音和期盼他回答的眼神. 皮埃爾對於他其實更像孩子而不是... 大部分時候衹是鬧著玩, 他喊停幾次之後會乖乖聽話. 有過兩次過了火弄成真的, 他們誰也沒有再提起過. 但如果説實話, 那兩次真的非常棒. 皮埃爾沒有他那張臉看著那麽溫柔, 他會做所有你能想到的下流事情, 說所有你覺得任何有臉皮的人都無法行雲流水地説出來的話. 如果第二天有劇或者有排練, 他可能會收斂一些, 但不巧的是兩次都在周六晚上, 中間隔了差不多一年. 男孩會把他圈在懷裏讓他擡頭看著他, 有時候會彎腰吻下去, 有時候就衹是這麽看著. 這個吻可以很慢, 皮埃爾喜歡吻出水聲來, 喜歡讓他們呼吸的頻率交錯, 喜歡托著他的後背往下壓到他無法同時保持平衡并繼續回應; 或者可以把他的下唇咬出血, 像困獸一樣撕扯, 粗重的喘息帶著酒氣噴灑在他臉上和口腔裏, 抓著他肩膀的手像要把骨頭捏碎, 會吻到他因爲缺氧而開始暈眩, 他試圖叫停卻無法説話, 想推開卻推不動, 眼淚順著睫毛滑進嘴裏, 一股溫涼的鹹味. 他會被逼得往後退, 然後撞在什麽東西上 - 第一次是巴黎賭場舞臺的邊緣, 第二次是皇家三一的盥洗池 - 然後意識到自己已經有了反應, 還像個第一次做的小姑娘一樣用袖子一點一點地擦眼淚. 在皇家三一那次, 他們沒有在盥洗室做完; 皮埃爾把他按在池沿上一邊親吻一邊全身上下摸了個遍, 聽見有人開門的一瞬間拽著他躲進一個隔間裏, 像模像樣地衝了水才出來, 然後騎著摩托帶他回了家, 通知了卡洛琳 - 對, 他甚至還能想起來告訴她玩到太晚了所以讓他留宿 - 私信發出去之後把手機丟到一邊, 下一刻就用襯衫把他兩隻手腕交曡綁在床頭, 進入的時候幾乎一插到底, 一邊粗暴地衝撞一邊在他耳邊說有多想他, 親吻眼角流出的淚水, 說不要哭了, 問是不是也想他了所以喫得這麽緊, 是不是除了他沒有人看過他這個樣子, 說想叫就叫出來, 鄰居都很通情達理, 不會怪罪的. 第二天上午準備做午飯的時候, 他收到了男孩的私信, 說如果他還沒能起床的話他非常抱歉, 并且如果卡洛琳問起來請實話說是他幹的. 他看了看孩子們, 終於沒有翻出這個白眼.

但第一次... 啊, 第一次.

他被壓著大腿坐在舞臺邊緣, 粉紅色長袍的下擺被撩開攤在身旁, 腰帶還繫著但也已經鬆開, 前襟敞開著, 胸前的亮粉在金色的燈光下閃爍. 剛剛結束的親吻持續了至少五分鐘, 皮埃爾幾乎沒有給他換氣的機會, 到最後他不得不抓住男孩的腰保持站立, 并任由他把自己抱到舞臺上. 淺色的漁網襪包裹的白净的腿痙攣一樣緊緊地綳著, 高跟鞋的皮帶在弓起的脚背上勒得生疼, 他連呼吸都在抖. 男孩把頭埋在他雙腿之間, 像小狗一樣舔著他的紋身, 臉頰磨蹭顫抖的陰莖, 眼睛抬起來透過深金色的睫毛看著他. 他想叫他, 卻害怕聽到自己的聲音. 儘管劇場已經空了, 紅色座椅和金色雕花以及頭頂的迪斯科球卻像是已經準備好迎接下周三的觀衆. 烟霧消散, 能夠一直看到最後一排座位後面的電腦和調音臺, 再後面的六扇門, 甚至門上的那個洞 - 他也不確定是真的看見了還是僅僅因爲他知道那個洞的存在, 從那里可以從大廳看到場内. 頂上燈光師的位置一片黑暗. 他仰起頭, 絕望地試圖用壓迫呼吸的方式讓自己不發出聲音. 皮埃爾放開了他的腿, 揪著他的衣襟爬起來, 臉上濕了一片. 男孩甜甜地笑了一下, 趴在他胸前用手掌把兩團乳肉推向中間, 伸出舌頭舔舐汗濕的乳溝.

'皮埃爾...! 別... 不能... 不能舔的...'

男孩擡起眼睛看他, 往左邊移了一點, 手指按在深粉色的乳暈上. '讓妳不舒服了嗎, 媽媽?'

聽到最後一個詞和意識到它的意思之間隔了大約三秒. 他感覺自己的臉一下燒起來, 其實這甚至不是第一次被皮埃爾這樣叫, 但兩邊乳頭被男孩的手指毫無章法地揉捏的時候他真的沒辦法... 這種甜膩的語氣和變聲期一樣的沙啞的嗓音能直接讓他前面後面都吐出水來.

皮埃爾把他往後推一點, 自己跳上舞臺跪在他腿間. 後穴的液體滲透了丁字褲和絲襪甚至輕薄的長袍, 在灰黑色的臺面上拖出一條深色的水漬. 男孩托著他的後背把他放倒, 提著他的脚腕把光滑緊實的雙腿挂在自己肩膀上, 體液從穴口順著股縫流下去打濕了身下的粉紅色衣料. 進入的時候他已經沒力氣反抗了, 之前兩小時的表演已經讓他筋疲力盡, 剛剛男孩又和他折騰了半天, 他估計著已經十一點三刻了卻連妝都還沒有卸.

‘疼的話要告訴我啊.’ 男孩俯下身輕輕說道, 頂弄的力度和頻率卻一點都不減. 他緊緊咬著袖口卻還是隨著抽插的節奏發出一聲一聲的泣音, 他從來沒有覺得巴黎賭場這麽大, 每個座位上都像有眼睛在看, 大廳裏也有眼睛從那個破洞裏張望, 還有樓上的陰影裏... 皮埃爾沒有再吻他, 而是咬他的鎖骨, 用牙齒不輕不重地扯腫脹硬挺的乳尖, 叼著發燙的肉珠吮吸出聲響. 他完全不記得最後是如何上樓回到化妝間卸掉被汗水和淚水暈開的妝面并把弄髒的戲服包起來. 應該是皮埃爾帶他去浴室清洗的, 因爲卡洛琳沒有任何異常的反應 - 又或者她其實知道, 衹是不作評論. 男孩甚至很可能還把鞋擦乾净了在樓下擺好, 周三晚上的時候吉爾衹有關心戲服出了什麽問題使得他還要自己拿回去處理. 這之後, 皮埃爾還是會隔三差五甜甜地叫他 "媽媽", 而他們還是在這個舞臺上表演, 男孩還是會在最後一個場景結束的時候悄悄捏他的手, 像什麽都沒有發生一樣.

衹有皮埃爾知道那個晚上他終於觸到了他的底綫的時候那種有些扭曲的帶著罪惡感的喜悅, 以及他的身體在華麗的燈光下爲他展開的時候有多美妙, 越過顫抖的喉結溢出來的聲音有多動聽.

酒會還在繼續, 樂隊還在演出. 大衛知道皮埃爾一旦真的來了興致就不會輕易停下, 前兩次都是這樣. 他低下頭躲開男孩灼熱的視綫, 輕聲說: '至少回房間去.'

’唔?’ 男孩往前傾了一點, 歪著頭, 拇指慢慢地撫摸著他鎖骨連接肩膀位置的凹陷.

他下意識地舔嘴唇, 反應過來自己在做什麽之後立刻把舌尖收了回去.

皮埃爾沒等他重複一遍, 手從他肩膀滑到腰上, 帶著他轉身走向人最少的一邊.

瑪爾坦端著小半杯香檳斜倚在棧橋的欄杆上, 半閉著眼望著湖上划船的人們, 迪蘭搖晃著一隻幾乎見底的紅酒杯站在他旁邊有一句沒一句地說. 後者先看見了皮埃爾, 用手指戳了戳瑪爾坦的側腰. 瑪爾坦瑟縮了一下, 轉過臉來瞪他. 迪蘭笑起來, 揉了揉剛才戳過的地方, 然後和皮埃爾揮手. 大衛擡起頭對男孩們笑了一下, 他不確定這兩個孩子有認出他來. 皮埃爾的手一直在捏他的腰, 胯蹭著他的裙擺, 他們的身體緊緊地貼在一起, 他爲了能夠好好地走路不得不也摟著皮埃爾, 對方偏高的體溫使他呼吸更快, 卻同時讓他感到安心. 而皮埃爾把這個當成他的主動, 於是在走出玻璃門的時候將手從他的腰滑到胸上捏了一把, 差點把襯衫從裙子裏拽出來.

迪蘭朝他們走過來, 瑪爾坦隔著一步遠跟在後面. 大衛擡起頭看了皮埃爾一眼, 皮埃爾幾乎是同時轉過來. 男孩笑了, 附身親吻他的額角. 迪蘭走近之後盯著他這一身裝束兩眼發光, 被瑪爾坦面無表情地掐了手腕.

迪蘭回頭朝瑪爾坦鼓起腮幫子 "噗" 了一聲, 轉回來問: '你們這就要回去了嗎?'.

皮埃爾撅起嘴: '酒會人太多了,' 然後轉頭對大衛說: '你説呢?'

'我們也回去吧.' 瑪爾坦在迪蘭身後凑到他耳邊說道, 隨後算是微笑著對大衛眨了眨眼睛.

迪蘭被抓著手腕拽走之前對他們喊: '一會兒見呀!'

皮埃爾沒有像前兩次一樣急於把他按倒在隨便什麽平面上. 他被帶到了自己的房間門口, 男孩碰了碰他的手, 他就順從地刷了門卡. 皮埃爾衹留了床頭燈亮著, 拿起桌上的半瓶粉紅酒倒了兩杯. 沙發背後的落地窗用夜色占滿了墻面. 男孩轉身把兩隻酒杯伸到他面前, 他拿了右手邊的. 然後他們碰杯, 什麽都沒說, 衹是眼神交匯. 皮埃爾在酒會上已經喝了不少, 雙頰汎紅, 目光從他的右眼移到左眼, 又游蕩到嘴唇, 下頜, 臉頰, 隨後回到眼睛裏. 男孩把右手的酒杯遞到左手, 輕輕攬住他的腰讓他貼著自己, 然後牽起他的手放在自己心口. 心跳很快, 但節奏均匀. 皮埃爾把他的絲巾解開丟到床角上, 手指從下頜撫摸到正在吞嚥的喉結, 向兩側滑過鎖骨, 伸進襯衫領口一排排交叉的帶子下面. 他擡起頭, 這時才意識到放在皮埃爾胸口的手在一條一條地撫摸過肋骨.

'把鞋脫了吧.' 他聽見男孩低聲說.

他扶著皮埃爾的小臂擡起腿把鞋帶扣解開, 用腳把鞋子擺到旁邊, 再次低頭的時候就意識到衣襟已經被解開了, 露出肉色的胸衣. 他下意識地伸手去擋, 被男孩抓住了手腕. 皮埃爾扣住他的手指把絲帶一點一點抽出來, 沒兩下之後拽著他的手放在自己肩上, 喝了一口酒, 在他面前雙膝跪下來, 用舌頭和牙齒繼續完成剩下的部分, 每一段絲帶從金屬環中退出來的時候都舔一下乳溝, 然後擡起眼睛看他.

’皮埃爾...’ 他抓著男孩肩膀的手隨著舔弄一下一下地收緊, 肩膀向後展開, 衣服滑到了臂彎, 男孩調皮地彈了一下肩帶, 發出響亮的 "啪" 的一聲. 濕潤的藍眼睛隱在睫毛的陰影裏, 喘息聲在寬敞的房間裏回蕩. 男孩的手爬上他的大腿, 隔著裙子伸到股縫裏, 粗糙的布料在腿間磨蹭, 他夾緊了屁股, 感覺到丁字褲勒著穴口. '等一下... 等一下.' 他聽到自己聲音裏濃重的鼻音.

皮埃爾拿走他的酒杯放到桌上, 跟著他到浴室門口, 把他按在瓷磚墻上親吻, 舌頭在口腔裏翻攪, 呼吸帶著甜甜的酒氣. 他雙腿發軟, 手腕在男孩背上交曡, 嗚咽著想讓他停下, 而真的停下的時候卻自己追上去, 被男孩壓回墻上. 男孩大口喘著氣, 嘴唇沾上了他的口紅. '把胸衣脫掉, 別換衣服.' 男孩出去之前在他耳邊說.

於是他衹是大概地卸了妝, 摘了悶熱的假髮, 讓襯衫就這麽挂在身上, 從裏面解開胸衣的扣子拽出來. 被捂了太久的乳頭已經腫脹挺立著, 鋼圈划過去的時候他沒來得及反應, 喘出了聲音. 皮埃爾是這時候開了門.

男孩摟著他走到房間門口的穿衣鏡前面, 雙臂從背後環住他的腰, 低頭親吻從襯衫裏滑出的肩膀. 他從鏡子裏看著男孩的手爬到自己胸口, 隔著粗糙的材質在乳頭上揉搓, 敏感的肉粒被灼熱的疼痛刺激得更加腫起來, 他覺得整個胸部都在脹痛發燙, 裙子下面的丁字褲和絲襪太緊了, 他夾著大腿難受地扭動著身體試圖避開, 卻衹是讓男孩的手指更頻繁地碾過乳尖. 男孩順著他的鎖骨舔咬到頸側, 他向後仰著頭靠在男孩身上, 抓住男孩的手想讓他放開, 卻還挺著腰把胸脯往他手裏送. 皮埃爾隔著衣服在兩團乳肉上捏了一把, 聽見耳邊傳來很弱的一聲喘息, 溢出來的一瞬間立刻被咬著嘴唇嚥了回去. 淚水打濕了顫動的睫毛, 從汎紅的眼角滲出來, 眼睛睜開的時候藍得像巴黎九月的暴雨洗過的天空.

他不想看鏡子裏的自己, 卻移不開視綫. 他害怕皮埃爾知道他看著自己被挑逗的反應就能夠硬起來, 他覺得大腿根上的絲襪已經沾了一層微涼的粘液, 衣領的邊緣被乳頭挂住沒有滑落下去, 被凸起的縫合綫摩擦的時候讓他全身抑制不住地顫抖, 胸口蒼白的皮膚佈滿了紅色的指痕. 男孩的手一直不肯碰腰以下的部分, 他用膝蓋和大腿把裙擺夾住, 但一動就會滑出去, 而且臀部正好蹭著皮埃爾的褲襠. 男孩隔著衣服用虎口抵著乳暈, 手指慢慢地收攏擠壓乳頭, 幾下之後轉到他面前雙膝跪下來. 大衛兩秒鐘後意識到他要做什麽, 但已經來不及了. 男孩伸出舌頭把米色襯衫的領子輕輕撥到一邊, 露出充血腫脹成深紅色的肉粒和周圍一圈微微隆起的紅暈, 看了他一眼, 然後用嘴唇含住, 口腔的溫度高到發燙, 他一邊繼續擠著一邊像嬰兒一樣吮吸, 每吸一口就舔一下.

'不要... 皮埃爾... 別...'

男孩擡眼看著他, 嘴唇離開了, 突然的溫差讓他抖了一下, 乳頭脹得疼. 男孩伸長舌頭讓他看清楚舌尖繞著那個挺立的小球轉了一圈, 然後用牙齒咬住輕輕地拉扯.

'唔! 疼的... 不是 - 不能這樣...'

'我錯啦, 媽媽.' 皮埃爾笑了, 安慰性地又舔了一下.

門鈴響了.

'大衛!' 是迪蘭的聲音, '皮埃爾在不在!'

'我在!' 皮埃爾不等大衛反應直接朝門口喊, 卻沒有站起來開門.

'你能不能 - 嘶... 瑪爾坦你等一下... 那個, 能不能開一下... 門... 拜托了... 嗯... 謝謝 - 哎! 跟你說等一下 - 唔!'

皮埃爾朝門口翻了個白眼, 起身揪著大衛的領子在他額頭上親了一口, 把散開的衣服稍微整理一下, 幾步跑過去擰開了門鎖.

門不知道是被誰推開的, 瑪爾坦光著脚披著一件淡粉色的長及脚踝的晨衣, 迪蘭還穿著酒會上的緊身褲和皮鞋, 格子衫換成了早上出門時候的印花綢衫, 大部分的下擺依然掖在褲腰裏, 瑪爾坦抱著他的腰, 臉埋在他頸窩裏, 正在試圖把他的衣服拽出來, 被迪蘭掐著手腕往墻上推.

皮埃爾在他們身後關上門, 回到大衛旁邊摟著他的肩膀. 皮埃爾的體溫很高, 大衛還沒有完全緩過來, 靠在男孩身上, 呼吸有些亂, 額前淡金色的短髮打著卷垂下來.

'對不起!' 迪蘭分神看了他們兩個一眼, '晚上好親愛的們. 他喝多了.'

'才沒有...' 瑪爾坦咬著他的耳垂嘀咕道.

'這就是證據.' 迪蘭嘆了口氣, 轉頭看了看大衛, 又看了看皮埃爾, 像是終於反應過來什麽, 一把抓住瑪爾坦的手按在墻上, 小聲地說: '那個... 我們兩個可以去浴室解決...'

理論上是可行的, 但誰也不知道爲什麽到最後瑪爾坦和迪蘭就加入了他們. 應該是瑪爾坦先動的手, 他看見了桌子上兩杯沒有喝完的粉紅酒便走了過去, 晨衣拖在身後飄起來, 迪蘭甚至追不上他. 瑪爾坦拿了大衛的那杯, 在迪蘭眼皮底下喝了一口, 看了一眼杯子邊緣的口紅印, 帶著還沒嚥下去的酒液轉過去吻了這杯酒的主人, 順便將杯子裏剩餘的液體順著對方的鎖骨慢慢地倒下去, 和唇角流出來的匯合在一起.

'唔!' 大衛被冰涼的溫度刺激得倒吸一口氣, 嘴裏的酒嗆進嗓子, 推著瑪爾坦的肩膀開始咳嗽. 瑪爾坦聽話地往後退了一步, 擡頭看皮埃爾.

皮埃爾托著大衛的後頸低頭去親吻被酒沾濕的嘴唇, 把他打橫抱起來放到寬大的雙人床中央. 迪蘭在門口貼著墻站著, 他很緊張, 説實話他想爬上那張床, 皮埃爾已經在上面了, 瑪爾坦面朝著他們, 正在喝掉桌上還剩下的一杯酒. 但迪蘭不確定自己在目前還算清醒的情況下對大衛下得去手.

他是被瑪爾坦拖到床上去的. 瑪爾坦放下酒杯 - 高脚杯竟然平穩地立在了桌子上 - 朝他走過來, 雙臂搭在他肩上像一隻大貓一樣歪頭舔他的下頜, 膝蓋碰到床沿, 於是斜著倒在了被子上, 順手就把迪蘭一起拽了過去.

皮埃爾讓大衛跨坐在他大腿上, 半裙的裙擺在身後攤開. 灑在胸口的酒從鎖骨沿著乳溝往下流, 有幾滴挂在乳尖上滴落, 把襯衫沾濕了一點, 更多的進到裙子裏面. 男孩一下一下地從他身上舔掉這些液體, 濕熱的舌尖讓他本能地挺起腰貼近, 大腿完全張開, 腿根貼著男孩的胯. 男孩察覺到他的反應, 往上頂了一下, 胯間的東西碰到被丁字褲勒緊的囊袋和股縫, 他沒忍住倒抽一口氣, 想用膝蓋支起身體, 絲襪卻在床單上打滑, 一下子坐得更深.

皮埃爾從他胸前擡起頭和他對視了一眼, 輕輕吻了他的嘴唇. 於是他就著這個姿勢小心地把襯衫從手臂上褪下去, 胸口的紅印還沒有完全消退, 皮埃爾扶著他的腰把半裙解開和襯衫一起丟到旁邊的沙發上. 大腿根和臀縫裏的絲襪濕了一片, 也不知道是剛才的酒還是什麽. 瑪爾坦扭著腰爬到大衛背後, 左腿盤在前面用脚跟抵著襠部, 右腿在身側摺叠, 輕軟的晨衣沿著他爬過來的痕跡展開. 皮埃爾看到他了, 但大衛沒有, 後者被男孩一邊舌吻一邊揉捏著乳頭, 睫毛顫抖著, 柔韌的大腿展開成一條直綫, 挺起腰去蹭男孩的小腹. 瑪爾坦像平時一樣冷漠地瞟了一眼皮埃爾, 雙手覆上大衛的肩膀, 低下頭去舔後頸凸起的幾塊頸椎, 用嘴唇包裹住親吻出聲音. 他右手越過蝴蝶骨撫摸尾椎, 後腰滑向臀部的那段曲綫漂亮得不像話, 這不是什麽新發現, 他可以面無表情地承認從同性運動會開幕式排練的時候就想象過那裏的觸感. 他把手指滑到臀縫的入口, 兩團軟肉壓著皮埃爾的大腿隨著頂胯的動作輕輕地顫.

'瑪爾坦...?' 他聽見大衛叫他.

他沒説話, 把中指伸到穴口處用力地碾過去, 又原路抽出來.

'唔! 瑪爾坦...'

'媽媽夾得我指頭很痛呢.' 瑪爾坦坐起來一點夠到大衛身前, 推開皮埃爾的手, 把沾在手指上的液體繞著腫得發燙的乳尖塗了一圈. 大衛本能地想躲開, 後背壓著瑪爾坦的胸口, 胯隨著脊柱弓起而更緊地貼上皮埃爾的小腹. 皮埃爾順勢抓住兩團豐滿的臀肉, 將它們向兩側掰開, 這個姿勢讓大衛根本使不上力氣反抗. 男孩把兩根手指伸到穴口蹭了蹭, 手掌滑到大腿下面掐著腿根把他擡起來一點, 瑪爾坦跟著跪坐起來, 高熱的掌心在乳尖上揉搓, 歪著頭去咬他的下頜. 皮埃爾看了瑪爾坦一眼, 後者在大衛的頸動脈上響亮地吸了一口, 慢慢地把手收回來, 恢復了剛才側坐著的姿勢.

'迪蘭...' 瑪爾坦輕輕叫道.

大衛不知道迪蘭剛才在哪裏幹什麽, 他能聽見被點名的男孩從床的另一頭過來, 瑪爾坦在他背後轉過身, 晨衣從他腰上撩過去使他瑟縮了一下.

'瑪爾 - 唔...'

瑪爾坦瞥了皮埃爾一眼, 以普西莎親吻愛神的姿勢用雙臂鈎住迪蘭的脖子, 迪蘭小心地一邊回吻一邊把他放倒在床上, 從他後腦下面抽出手把綢衫從褲腰裏拽出來, 用最快的速度解開扣子從身上扒下來扔到背後. 瑪爾坦擡起右腿挂在迪蘭肩上, 晨衣敞開了露出纖瘦的身體, 肉色的三角褲下面已經能看見前端的形狀, 那裏被前液濕了一小片. 他伸長胳膊去拽迪蘭的褲子, 迪蘭拍開他的手把拉鏈拉開, 褲腰還沒褪到膝蓋就被扒掉了内褲.

迪蘭笑出來, 在他唇角親了一口, '那麽急嗎, 小貓.'

瑪爾坦沒有理他, 垂著眼睛握住彈出來的半勃的性器, 熟練地來回撫摸, 手指刮過囊袋的褶皺, 就是不碰頂端. 迪蘭去抓瑪爾坦的手腕, 被後者躲開還瞪了一眼. 迪蘭控制著想要從他手裏抽出來直接頂開後穴的衝動, 瑪爾坦的呼吸卻已經開始亂了, 胸脯覆蓋著一層細汗, 胯不自覺地往上頂. 他突然擡起眼睛看著迪蘭, 趁著後者發愣的時候翻了個身騎在上面, 壓著迪蘭的小腹把内褲退下來丟到地上, 手指伸到後面扶著那根陰莖就要往下坐.

'不行的寶貝, 你不能直接就 -'

皮埃爾的大腿被響亮地拍了一巴掌. '你走神了.' 大衛突然停下來說.

男孩愣了一下, 隨後用鼓起來的褲襠重重地碾過臀縫, '媽媽也等不及了嗎?'

'嗯啊! 你閉嘴...'

皮埃爾一把將他推倒在揉皺的床單上, 把絲襪拽下來, 下面的液體拖出一條銀絲, 丁字褲還留著, 後面撥開了露出穴口. 男孩把他的膝窩架在自己肩上, 他的身體幾乎被對摺, 手腕被抓住伸向已經變得濕軟的後穴, 自己的食指和皮埃爾的一起被塞了進去. 還是太緊了, 强烈的異物感和被撐開的疼痛讓他想向後逃離, 而自己正在給自己擴張的認知讓他小腹脹得疼. 皮埃爾兩膝在他身側, 一手把大腿牢牢扣住, 他發出任何聲音之前就被堵住了嘴唇.

'學著點, 小貓.' 他聽見迪蘭說.

'嗯... 給我... 唔...'

'你別...! 會疼的!' 迪蘭嘆了口氣, 瞟了一眼皮埃爾, '聽話啦小貓.'

'不... 現在就要... 迪蘭...' 瑪爾坦皺著眉頭, 眼圈發紅, 大腿已經開始打顫, 迪蘭扶著他的腰, 衹來得及夠到床頭的晚霜, 在食指和中指上塗了一大團伸到一下一下收縮的穴口裏. 身上的男孩幾乎是在他手指抽出來的那一刻把前端喫了進去, 咬著嘴唇一點一點往下坐, 整個人都在抖卻不肯停下來, 手撐不住了趴在迪蘭胸口, 側過臉去盯著皮埃爾和大衛, 迪蘭衹能看見一個頭頂.

皮埃爾朝迪蘭伸出手, 迪蘭把晚霜遞給他. 手指已經加到了三根, 抽出來的時候帶出一點粉紅色的肉, 小穴像雛鳥的嘴一樣一張一合. 皮埃爾把白色的乳霜抹在四根手指上一起塞進去, 濕熱的腸壁違背主人的意願緊緊地吸著, 那雙藍眼睛慢慢閉上了, 通紅的眼角流出淚水. 皮埃爾看了一眼瑪爾坦, 男孩已經沒了力氣, 扭著腰被迪蘭一下一下地往上頂著, 屁股上的肉跟著顫. 皮埃爾抽出手, 利索地解開褲子, 迪蘭看見他沒穿底褲, 翻了個白眼.

'皮埃爾...' 大衛把手掌放在他胸口.

'嗯?' 男孩的臉埋在他肩窩裏輕輕地咬, 體溫的差距讓他覺得像被灼傷.

'那個... 把那個脫掉... 唔...' 他感覺後面一點點被填滿, 這和手指差得太多了, 他把手從男孩身上拿下來, 死死地抓著床單. 他都不知道是從什麽時候開始就硬了, 脹痛的性器被禁錮在濕透了的布料裏面, 一邊臀瓣被丁字褲過窄的後片勒出一道紅印.

皮埃爾跟著迪蘭的節奏動了幾下之後停下來, '把什麽?'

大衛張了張嘴卻沒有回答, 從胸口到臉頰紅了一片, 舌尖舔著上唇, 伸手去夠内褲的腰. 皮埃爾捉住他的手腕用左手握住按在他頭頂的床單上, 右手食指抵著腹股溝用手掌磨蹭大腿根上的紋身, 拇指有一下沒一下地揉著兩個沉甸甸的小球. '説呀, 媽媽.' 他對迪蘭眨了眨眼, 朝著衹有兩次記憶的那個點撞進去.

迪蘭和他同時加快了速度, 瑪爾坦的呻吟聲都斷斷續續, 夾雜著一邊罵混蛋一邊求他慢一點, 真停下來的時候又強撐著一張冷臉小聲說還要. 迪蘭的胸口被抓出一片紅印, 肩上全是咬痕. '壞貓...' 迪蘭看著皮埃爾背上一點指痕都沒有, 捏著瑪爾坦的屁股往自己胯上按. 男孩的敏感點很深, 每次都是被操得大腿發軟, 乳尖脹起來硬挺著, 前面滴的水從迪蘭的小腹流到床單上, 卻還是到不了. 他覺得自己要虛脫了, 勉强從迪蘭身上撐起來好讓那根陰莖再進去一點, 呻吟聲都弱下來. 他不想看著迪蘭, 轉過頭去瞟見皮埃爾的後背, 緊實的臀瓣上一邊一個淺淺的凹陷. 大衛的小腿勾著他的肩, 踝骨從纖細的脚腕凸出來, 脚背綳成一道弧形, 青色的血管和細長的跖骨清晰可見. 他和皮埃爾嘴唇相貼, 交換著呼吸卻沒有接吻, 喉嚨裏隨著身下的頂弄溢出一聲一聲的很輕的泣音.

'皮埃爾... 快要...'

'噓... 等一下.' 皮埃爾用手蓋住他鼓脹的襠部, 拇指隔著浸濕的布料按著馬眼, 這才意識到他不知道什麽時候已經射過一次了. 他轉頭看了一眼迪蘭.

他們幾乎是同時到的. 皮埃爾在最後一秒把自己從大衛身體裏退出來, 并拽下了那條内褲, 脹紅的陰莖跳出來打到他的手, 乳白色的濁液濺了他一身. 瑪爾坦讓迪蘭射在了裏面, 迪蘭花了兩三秒恢復體力, 拖著瑪爾坦就要去浴室清洗, 瑪爾坦蓋著那件晨衣在床上背對著他縮成一團. 皮埃爾像個終於意識到自己做錯事了的孩子一樣好聲好氣把大衛抱起來, 拽過瑪爾坦的衣服把他們兩個都擦乾淨, 讓大衛躺在自己胸口上. 瑪爾坦不打算把衣服搶回來了, 懶懶地蹭下床去找迪蘭.

'所以説,' 皮埃爾開口道, '你們找我幹嘛?'

'啊, 那個...' 迪蘭被瑪爾坦從背後圈住, 正在努力保持平衡, 白色的液體從後者的大腿根流下來, '就是想問你還有沒有零食可以車上喫, 我們沒有存糧了.'

大衛翻了個白眼, 沒有人看見.

**Author's Note:**

> 沒提到很重要的梗就不一條一條注解了, 就是日内瓦的酒店是瑪爾坦發過房間結構的所以有參考, 然後其實大衛那一場沒有日常女裝的戲服.


End file.
